Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. Laurel Lance is a female meta-human criminal. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Using these powers for evil she adopted the name Black Siren and became a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom's meta-human group. Laurel was brought over to Earth One to partake in the Metapocalypse and personally fought The Flash until she was defeated by the efforts of Team Flash and imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline, until she was released by Prometheus and reluctantly formed an alliance with him as a means to torment Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. Team Arrow then found a way to beat and capture her again, placing her in an A.R.G.U.S. facility, where Oliver intends to keep a close eye on her, hoping to one day convince her to redeem herself. Biography Early life Laurel was born and raised in Starling City. At some point in her life, Laurel met Oliver Queen and they fell deeply in love. However, in 2373, when Oliver went out to sea with his father, their ship sank and he died. Because of that, Laurel in her grief moved to Central City to start a new life. Becoming a meta-human Around December 2379 Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit sonic screams powerful enough to kill people within seconds and take down buildings. Following this, she became a criminal named "Black Siren" and was employed into Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army. She was one of his enforcers in Central City. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom along with Cisco Ramon/Reverb. Invading Earth One ]] As part of his plan to conquer Earth One, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel whom he ordered to attack various buildings at random to lure out the Flash. Laurel also learned of her Earth One doppelgänger. Laurel first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next, Laurel lured out the Flash into the streets. At first, Flash mistook her for her Earth One double though she simply laughed at him and elaborated that she was from Earth Two, and attacked him. Laurel used her sonic cry to weaken the Flash and then physically attacked him and easily subdued him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his shuttle into her and helped the Flash escape. 's plan]] Laurel later met up with Hunter at the Central City SCIS Department precinct, gloating of her defeat over Flash but questioned why she was attacking buildings at random. Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Laurel asked what his plan was Hunter simply replied "no good", leaving Laurel visably confused and slightly disturbed. and Caitlin, while they pretend to be their Earth Two doubles]] Laurel, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to her disbelief as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Laurel appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, Laurel realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Earth One Caitlin Snow. As Laurel tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Laurel simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Dr. Wells set up to render all Earth Two humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Laurel was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, where she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell, to which Vibe mocked her. Caitlin considered telling Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of Laurel's Earth One counterpart, about Earth Two Laurel, but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin the image of Laurel to her family. Attack on Star City Laurel escaped from ST.A.R. Labs. Laurel started attacking Star City and Team Arrow went to stop her. Oliver only takes Helena, Lois, Chloe and Felicity because Typhuss didn't have a clear head at the time of the attack. Laurel used her sonic screams on the team stopping them form attacking her and then she is beamed away by Miranda Tate aboard a Cardassian ship in a nebula. Miranda and Laurel talk then they team up. They return to the Arrowcave, where Oliver tells Typhuss and Helena that Laurel (Earth Two) got away just like H.I.V.E. did. Later Oliver and Typhuss as Green Arrow and Red Arrow attack Laurel again only to get defeated by her. They return to the Arrowcave, Helena patchs up her father's wounds he sustained while fighting Black Siren and Typhuss asked Oliver what their next move was. ( ) Working with Prometheus In December 2389, Black Siren was broken out of the pipeline by Prometheus without tripping any of S.T.A.R. Labs alarms, and forced her to work for him threatening to kill her if she didn't comply. Reluctantly Black Siren agreed and they left the facility without Team Flash knowing of the break out for some time. Prometheus sent her to Star City to infiltrate Team Arrow and impersonate her Earth One counterpart to emotionally torment Green Arrow, as he was the Earth One Oliver Queen. Laurel also somehow, though presumably through Prometheus (and him presumably from Evelyn Sharp), learned of the Waverider and the Legends. She also learned other vital information about Earth One Laurel and Earth One Oliver including their relationship, and Oliver's affair with Sara, as well as Quentin's alcoholism. When Oliver returned to the Arrowcave Laurel was waiting for him and greeted him. Laurel gave a cover story to him, Typhuss and Felicity that Sara transported her to this time after visiting Sara on the Waverider then returned her to their present. She also learned that her Earth One counterpart's father had descended back in alcoholism. Later at a party Felicity held to celebrate "her return", she called Thea who was overjoyed, and was introduced to the new Team Arrow recruits Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Rory Regan/Ragman and Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. While having drinks Laurel almost slipped up, almost taking the wine instead of the club soda, unaware Earth One Laurel was an alcoholic. Later Laurel returned to the Arrowcave where Felicity had just realized her deception at Rory's suggestion of an evil twin of Earth One Laurel, and expressed relief at dropping the deception and attacked her and Rory. She also sadistically expressed dissapointment that she wouldn't be able to hear either of them scream because of her powers one side-effect. Before she could kill either one, Oliver attacked her so she used her scream on him to cover her escape. Black Siren later met up with Prometheus who expressed disappointment that she blew her cover so soon but when she began to question his motives, he attacked her. Holding her throat so she couldn't scream Prometheus reminded her that her survival was dependent upon her obedience, not her questioning and she horrifyingly agreed. Black Siren later called Oliver and apologised for attacking him, telling him that Prometheus forced her to attack them and offered to help. While skeptical Oliver agreed to hear her out and they met at the Black Canary statue. Green Arrow expressed skepticism over her story based on what Team Flash told him, but she insisted she was being used. As she offered to help however Ragman, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific attacked her and she used her power to knock them all to the ground, destroying the statue in the process. However Green Arrow used a tranquilizer arrow to render Black Siren unconscious. Black Siren woke up in a meta-human cell in the Arrowcave, much to her annoyance, and while Oliver expressed his distrust she insisted that she was being honest about being used by Prometheus. To convince him Black Siren told Oliver about Earth Two Oliver, her relationship with him and his death, and how she became a meta-human, and made several bad choices because of it. Oliver offered Black Siren protection and help to find her way again if she told him about Prometheus, believing no one was beyond redemption, which Black Siren for a moment seemed to consider. Later when Felicity gave her a glass of water she asked what happened between her and Oliver, aware of their failed relationship and mockingly asking if she had a sister, referencing Oliver's affair with Sara. Unlike Oliver, however, Felicity did not believe Black Siren was capable of redemption, and told her to get used to being locked up. However, the power suddenly went out and Black Siren used this chance to escape but was unaware Felicity had tracking technology in the glass of water she drank, hoping it would lead Team Arrow to Prometheus. Black Siren went to a warehouse to meet up with Prometheus where they were attacked by Team Arrow. While Prometheus incapacitated Ragman and fought Green Arrow, Black Siren incapacitated Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific and taunted Felicity about killing her. Before she could Green Arrow begged her not to, pleading that she still has choices and can still be who she was before she lost Earth Two Oliver. Despite appearing to consider his words however Black Siren simply told him "she was never there" and attacked Felicity but Green Arrow protected her. As Black Siren tried to kill them Mr. Terrific used a dampening device to stop her from using her power, and Felicity spitefully knocked her out. Rather than being sent back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Laurel was instead transported to A.R.G.U.S. custody both for security measures and for Oliver to keep a close eye on her, as he still hoped she could find redemption one day. Personality Laurel is a sadistic and cruel individual who revels in the destruction that she causes with her powers, in contrast to her courageous and idealistic Earth One counterpart. She has a cruel/sadistic sense of humor. She has been shown to be prideful to the point of being arrogant and overconfident which led to Wally West knocking her out with a shuttle. However she is also very intelligent and observant as she quickly put together that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doubles, as they were pretending to be. Though like most Earth Two metas Laurel does have a degree of fear towards Hunter Zolomon. Hunter himself seems to possess some level of respect for her, given how he is willing to converse with her without his mask (making her the only known member of his army to be aware of his identity) and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion on Earth Two, this altered her DNA and supercharged her cells, augmenting her physiology into beyond peak human condition. *'Sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, that comes from her voice. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human or meta-human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area, as one shout caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She is well known for collapsing buildings with her powers on both Earths One and Two. Lights malfunction when she screams. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and strong enough to nearly kill the Flash in a fight. Her durability is also remarkable as she is sturdy enough to be unfazed after being hit by a shuttle; her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries, like the aforementioned, very quickly (though not superhumanly). *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman, able to determinate at first sight that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doppelgängers. Also, as suggested by her status as one of Zoom's top lieutenants, she is an expert leader and strategist. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Similar to Black Canary, Laurel has proficient in unarmed combat but is remains unclear as to how extensive her combat skills actually are. While striking at the Flash while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a graceful and well-coordinated series of punches and kicks. Against the skilled combatant Prometheus, Laurel was entirely outmatched and instantly at the mercy. *'Stealth:' Laurel is very elusive, she can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow her targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. Behind the scenes *In DCAU, Black Siren is the alias of Donna Nance, a founding member of the Justice Guild of America, in an alternate Earth, from the TV series, Justice League. The character herself was actually based on the Golden Age Black Canary. *Like the DC comic version of Black Canary, Laurel possesses the meta-human ability of a super sonic scream, which she can deploy to shatter objects and incapacitate her opponent; however, unlike her Earth One counterpart, she is a villain, instead of a hero. *She is the only villain to work for two main antagonists from two different shows in the Arrowverse (Zoom and Prometheus). *She is the second doppelgänger of an Arrow character that has appeared on The Flash. The first one was Floyd Lawton from Earth Two. *She is also the first doppelgänger to appear in Arrow. Category:Criminals Category:Meta-humans Category:Earth Two Category:Vigilantes